Towels, sweatbands, and similar cloth-like apparatus (collectively ‘towels’) are commonly used in gymnasium settings and fitness facilities, both during and after exercise. Towels are generally necessary for removing perspiration from the person of a user, or residual perspiration left on equipment after use, as a courtesy to the next user. In busy fitness facilities, towels are also frequently necessary for cleaning equipment prior to use. Because towels are not attached to the user or user's clothing, they are prone to loss and unintentional soiling when set on an unclean surface. Once forgotten or lost, users must use a hand or arm to wipe off equipment, which is unsanitary and frequently inadequate.
Many products have been developed in an attempt to solve the problem of keeping a towel handy during an exercise routine. User's commonly wrap a towel around the user's hand or wrist, but this process is undesirable since the it provides insufficient surface area to absorb adequate sweat during a workout, and may present a hazard due to being cumbersome and interfering with the user's movement and grip.
Some products have been developed using a clip or similar attachment mechanism to affix the towel to the user's shirt or waistline. These mechanisms are disfavored because they adversely impact a user's workout clothing, and often fail, thus allowing a towel to become soiled when it falls to the floor. Other mechanisms include extendable retracting mechanisms used in connection with a clip. These are also disfavored, since the location used to attach the towel makes them uncomfortable, non-ergonomic, and leaves the towel free to swing about, thus presenting a hazardous condition as a user's body moves through an exercise
Thus there is a need for a towel and towel holder that stays with a person during exercise to avoid loss of the towel. There is also a need for a towel holder that prevents a towel from becoming soiled or dirtied while a person is exercising. There is also a need for a towel holder that holds a towel in a conveniently reached, yet out of the way place during exercise. There is also a need for a towel holder that automatically secures the towel out of the way when a person is temporarily finished using the towel.